Joy Mercer
Joy Mercer is one of the main characters of the show House of Anubis. She was included in the theme song for Season 1, even though she only appeared in four of the episodes, due to the Secret Society mistaking her for the Chosen One and kidnapping her so they could drink the Elixir of Life from the Cup of Ankh. However, in Season 2, she is seen a lot more often. Joy is the best friend of Patricia Williamson and Fabian Rutter in Season 1. She had a huge crush on Fabian which she had a hard time giving up on, but is finally happy when Nina and Fabian get back together. In Season 3, Joy begins to get involved with Sibuna, but quits after once again being rejected by Fabian. This leads Joy to try to find herself, even to go as far as mimicking Amber. Later, however, she succeeds in becoming more comfortable in her own skin, and she shows a more snarky and confident side of herself.The role of Joy Mercer is portrayed by Klariza Clayton. Relationships Jerome Clarke ( Unknown-Present; Friends, Boyfriend) ' ' t's unknown how long Jerome and Joy have known each other, but it seemed to have been a while as they both live in Anubis House. They don't seem to get along very well, as in Season 2 Jerome and Eddie both exposed her secret about the artical on Nina, and in Season 3 Joy gets very angry with Jerome when she learns he was dating both Mara and Willow and threatens him to tell the truth, until she does it herself. Mara once told Joy that if she and Jerome didn't hate eachother, they'd be perfect for each other. However, they do have moments where they get along, such as when Jerome sold Joy the dress for the ball. In Season 3, Joy discovers that Jerome is going with both Mara and Willow. She threatens to reveal his secret, and is victorious. Joy agrees to pretend to like him, in order to break his heart in the end. Though when Mara calls him a "son of a thief", Joy openly shows sympathy for him and comforts him. Joy appears to begin showing feelings for him, and so does Jerome. In "House of Surprise" , Jerome asks Joy on a date. She at first declines because she doesn't want to break his heart like in Mara's plan, but agrees to a date washing Mara's dog. Jerome leans in for a kiss in the hallway, but they get interupted by Mara. Jerome kisses Joy during the auditions, Mara pretends to be mad, but she is really acting and wants Jerome to think she was 'raging'. Later in her room, Jerome said Joy's happiness was all he want's anymore. In House of Capture, Jerome finds out about Mara's revenge plan when he overhears Joy and Mara talking about it. He looks really hurt, and changes the script resulting in him breaking up with Joy's character in the play. He cries and walks off the stage leaving Joy on the stage crying, but they got back together in House of Heroes and while they were watching the fireworks, Jerome holds her in a romantic way.